Olor a Jazmín y Muerte
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Luego de la muerte de los dorados en la batalla de las doce casa, los sobrevivientes dbeen encargarse de preparar los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Saga x Shaka Yaoi


**Tipo: ** Yaoi, angst, romance,**  
Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya**  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: Nada**  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 24 / 07 / 10  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Desperte con esta idea. Esta basado en el canon. No puedo remediarlo, amo el canón.

**Resumen:**

Luego de la muerte de los dorados en la batalla de las doce casa, los sobrevivientes deben encargarse de preparar los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Olor a Jazmín y Muerte****  
**

Pasos fríos, firmes, inertes que se escuchaban en un eco moribundo golpeando mármol helado. Silente al mismo tiempo, como el alma que penosa se escurría entre las sombras de cada una de las columnas. La diosa, luego de tomar el trono, se había apresurado a llevar a sus santos de bronce caídos a un clínica para tener los cuidados que ellos merecían. Ellos, los dorados que quedaron, le asignaron la misión de dar las santas sepulturas a aquellos que cayeron en tan espantoso choque. Virgo había permanecido callado en su templo toda la noche luego de tener entre sus manos al cadáver de Saga, muerto por su propio puño. No esperaban que subiera justo en ese momento que se ocupaban de preparar los cuerpos.

Con pasmosa neutralidad, sus pasos irrumpieron en la sala patriarcal y contrario a lo que había ocurrido durante esos trece años, no le encontró a él. En su lugar, halló a sus compañeros con los tres cuerpos dorados. Aldebaran preparaba a DeathMask, Aioria a Camus. Milo… Milo de nuevo tuvieron que hacerlo bajar a su templo después de otra crisis sobre el cuerpo de Camus. Según había escuchado, no se perdonaba el haber absuelto al cisne y dejarlo avanzar…

Shaka comprendía ese sentimiento…

Él mismo lo sentía…

Ambos, tanto Milo como él, al dejarse derrotar, dejaron pasar a quienes terminarían asesinando a las personas que amaban.

Fénix y Cisne…

Buscó con el cosmos, y vio que aún el cuerpo de Afrodita esperaba por ser atendido. Mu no se veía por allí y no le costó mucho imaginar donde estaba. Preguntas aún se anidaban en su mente, pero su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado en un duelo como para responderlas en ese momento. Con paso seguro, Shaka hizo caso omiso de lo que evidentemente le iba tocar a hacer, para tomar el lugar que sólo a él le correspondía. Aldebaran adivinó las intenciones y conocía perfectamente a Mu como para saber que se negaría a abandonar la sala donde el cuerpo de Saga reposaba. Y también sabía de la estrecha relación de Shaka con el patriarca, como para entender el porqué Virgo era quien debía estar en el lugar. Le hizo unas señales a Aioria y abandonó su puesto al lado del cuarto santo.

—Shaka, espera—escuchó en sus espaldas y no se inmutó. Con el andar más severo que jamás había destinado en esos santos lugares, caminó solemnemente hasta la habitación, que en muchas ocasiones, fue suya.

Sin el mayor reparo y sin anunciarse, abrió el cerrojo, entró, viendo al carnero aún de pie con ojos enrojecidos. Incapaz de tocarlo, de acercarse, quizás golpeado por la culpa.

—Shaka—de nuevo la voz de Aldebarán. El toque amigo en su hombro derecho. El rubio ladeó un poco su rostro hacía el hombre de gran altura, sin inmutarse.

—No intentes detenerme—respondió tajantemente, decidido a tomar su lugar.

—Yo me encargaré de prepararlo, Shaka—se acercó Mu, con su porte pacifico aunque sus ojos esmeraldas estaba vetados por una tormenta.

—No, no es a ti a quien corresponde.

—¡Qué quieres de…!

—Mu—se apresuró a intervenir el taurino, metiéndose en medio, mirando con ojos suplicantes. Mu tuvo que ladear su mirada, sintiéndose desarmado ante esa forma inexpresiva pero palpable en la que el toro dorado le insistía en ceder. Un soplido de aire turbio, un leve murmullo ahogado en su garganta de nácar y que sólo, sólo Aldebarán podría comprender. Él quien sabía…

—No me puedes pedir…—subió sus esmeraldas cristalizadas de dolor, con rabia, impotencia, hacía quien considera su amigo—, tú Aldebarán, precisamente tú… no me lo puedes pedir…—pasó fugazmente su mirada por el sexto guardián, inmutable, inquebrantable, con ese porte divino que justo en ese momento le asqueaba… Ni un lágrima, ni un lamento… Como si nada hubiera pasado—… ¡No me puedes pedir que abandone este lugar tú que lo sabes!—reclamó finalmente el carnero al toro de la segunda casa, quien le observo con ojos comprensivo, pasando el dorso de la gruesa mano por las lágrimas, que trémulas, no dejaban de descender de las mejillas del primer santo.

—Justamente porque sé—le respondió, con tono condescendiente, colocando su mano en el hombro del ariano—. Justamente porque sé Mu, no sólo lo que tu guardaste, sino más allá—le explicó, con una voz sutilmente quebrantada, empujándolo un tanto para que abandonara la estancia—. Por ello Mu, sé, que este no es tu lugar…

Quebrados ojos antes apacibles se dejaron ver ante el brasileño, quien conteniendo con todo su temple las lágrimas, desvió un tanto su rostro ante el bulto que aguardaba en las sábanas patriarcales. Sin mediar más palabras y lleno de impotencia, Mu de Aries abandonó la estancia no sin antes enviar una mirada severa al sexto guardián, quien simplemente le abrió el paso con su elegante porte, sin muestra alguna de emociones, inflexible.

En ese momento sólo Aldebaran de Tauro y Shaka de Virgo estaban junto a quien fue el antiguo patriarca, el impostor y tercer santo de Oro… quien en vida y hace trece años fuera como un ejemplo a seguir: Saga de Géminis. El brasileño con visible discreción se acercó de nuevo hacía el menor de cabellos dorados, mirándolo con ternura, comprensión.

—Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti, Shaka.

—No tienes porque preocuparte—se escudó el dorado, en su coraza de indiferencia con la cual, tomada como si fuese la única forma de no desplomarse, se acercaba a la cama.

—Llorar está bien, Shaka. Puedes hacerlo—le dijo el mayor, mirándolo con dolor.

—No hay que llorar por el destino impuesto por la mano del hombre—replicó, quitando las sábanas blancas.

—Shaka…

—Mejor ve a acompañar a Milo de Escorpio—sugirió el dorado, con tajante frialdad—. Ha estado muy sensible desde la muerte de Camus de Acuario. En cuanto terminé, iré a hablar con él.

—Que mejor que dos personas que han sufrido la misma perdida y en las mismas circunstancias, para entenderse, ¿no?—el hindú detuvo sus manos de su labor de descubrir el cuerpo, ante esa aseveración. El taurino comprendió—. Entonces, iré a terminar mi labor.

Aldebarán ya daba media vuelta y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, tomando la manilla de oro para cerrarla a su paso; cuando escuchó de lejos y como un eco sordo, el único indicio del verdadero estado de virgo, esas trémulas palabras.

—Gracias, Aldebarán.

La puerta cerró. El espacio del lugar se hizo asfixiante. Olor a jazmines, incienso, diversos aromas con el que prepararían los cuerpos que ya, a hora de la tarde, tendrían que enterrar. Algunos soldados del santuario comandados por Shayna se ocupaban de hacer los debidos preparativos del entierro, mientras tanto, sus mismos compañeros de armas prepararían sus cuerpos.

A diferencia de Aioria, Milo no había podido cumplir con el pedido. Aparentó estar bien, hasta que se encontró con el cuerpo congelado de Camus en su templo. Allí toda carcasa cayó hecha pedazos. Lo comprendía… cuando el mismo estuvo frente al cuerpo de Saga, minutos luego de destinarse ese golpe tortuoso, no pudo, aunque hubiera querido, evitar que las lágrimas cayeran mientras le pedía que abriera los ojos. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

Parpados que abandonaron su eterna posición.

Los ojos azules, iris corroído por el dolor, la culpa, le veían con inmaculada devoción. Sus manos blancas, tersas, que tantas veces había surcado esas carnes ahora fría, lo acariciaban como si fuese apenas la primera vez. Labios que temblorosos se mordían. Virgo que en humano se convertía, al paso de los segundos que su mirada de uniforme azul se alojaba en el cuerpo desnudo de quien, en vida, fue su líder, su amante… el hombre a quien admiró… quien le engañó.

Un trago amargo. Una caricia que se apartó, temblorosa mano, de la frente relajada de su señor.

Se apresuró a tomar los paños para humedecerlo en las esencias perfumadas. Aún la sangre seca marcaba el poderoso pectoral izquierdo de su aguerrido cuerpo. Se acercó al lado izquierdo, limpiando primeramente el agujero que estaba en el pecho. Unas agujas lo esperaban de ese lado, quizás para cerrar la herida, más Shaka no lo veía necesario. ¿De qué serviría, si los gusanos ahora beberían del cuerpo que antes fue suyo? Otra mueca sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro siempre neutral, mientras el paño pasaba indolente por el agujero de carme y piel, donde se veía… dentro, el musculo cardiovascular hecho pedazo… ¿Cuántas veces hizo que esa masa de músculo palpitara con vehemencia al paso de sus besos cadencioso, sus caricias blasfemas? ¿Cuántas no trabajó de más en los minutos cercanos al orgasmo, donde la sangre fluía a velocidades vertiginosas por sus torrentes? ¿Cuántos latidos no dio sólo en los momentos que más que líder y siervo, eran amantes?

Saga destrozó su propio corazón…

Dejando el de Virgo de la misma manera…

Con la diferencia que el segundo estaba condenado a seguir viviendo…

Las sábanas blancas cedieron el paso a la vista de pieles de bronceado color, músculos formados y cincelados con fiereza, el cuerpo de dios que durante años estuvo idolatrando.

_"Aún si no era un cuerpo de siglos"_

Las manos que con el paño humedecido limpiaba y perfumaba el cuerpo carente de calor. Los ojos que grababan en su memoria la imagen de quien siempre no tuvo rostro. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había esperado en su templo? A él, el santo de Géminis, que viniera a interrumpir sus meditaciones para hablar sobre el conocimiento de la vida. Aprender de él, y deleitarse cuando podía decirle algo que no conocía.

_"Aunque no tengas la experiencia de siglos"_

Siempre lo había superado… sin importar que su cosmos pudiera llegar a ser más alto, Géminis siempre lo había superado. En todo, en conocimiento, en experiencia, en vida. La sonrisa amable de Saga aún de adulto siempre lo había acompañado, acunada en recuerdos; y muchas veces, se encontró avergonzado cuando, al no poder dibujarle rostro al hombre que amaba, le adjudicaba esa sonrisa. Al final… eran la misma persona.

_"Incluso pese a tu engaño… que quizás no fui más que una pieza en tus planes, Saga"_

Y mientras pasaba los paños por las poderosas piernas, veía la tela que cubría la nobleza de su hombría; mordía labios de impotencia… y deseó, por sobre todas las cosas… dejar de ser una imagen de dios. Él no era el más cercano a los dioses… ya sin importar que tanto besara e idolatrara el pedazo de carne que aguardaba debajo de la seda y satén, ese jamás despertaría. No podría dar vida.

_"Sí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… de tu traición…"_

El paño surcaba ahora de nuevo su pecho, se abría espacio entre los formados pectorales, dejaban rastro húmedo que no, no despertaban su piel fría, tiesa, tensa. El rostro griego seguía inerte en el halo de la inmundicia terrenal, absorto en los brazos de Thanathos, quizás ahora cruzando el rio Aqueronte… Y un dedo de su mando derecha se atrevió a entrar en el agujero de su herida pectoral, el lugar donde su corazón palpitaba y ahora, sólo quedaba muerte.

_"Sé que es irracional, ilógico para mí…"_

Palpó musculo cubierto de sangre seca, destruido, destrozado. De inmediato buscó el puño derecho, y se apresuró a limpiarlo, como si intentara exhumarlo del pecado del suicido, atentar contra su propia vida… Porque haberlo hecho, sin buscar el perdón, era un sacrilegio.

Lágrimas finalmente de nuevo surcaron sus mejillas pálidas, lentamente, como si acariciaran para dar aliento propio. No había llanto, no había murmullo, sólo gotas silentes de sal amarga que terminaban por caer y enjugar el cuerpo del traidor. Y mientras están terminaban de embalsamar el cadáver, prepararlo para entregarle el cuerpo que le perteneció a la naturaleza, para que se convirtiera en arena, tierra, gusanos, nada… Shaka envidió a los elementos que naturales degradarían ese cuerpo hasta hacerlo suyo… deseó ser ellos para poder fusionarse eternamente a él.

_"Dime Saga, ¿qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas?"_

Ojos de zafiro azul destruido, viendo finalmente el rostro, pasando el paño de aromas fúnebres por cada pliegue, desde su frente, surcando las planicies alrededor de las gruesas cejas índigo, escalando la altanera nariz larga y orgullosa que se levantaba, para luego descender hasta los gloriosos labios gruesos e inamovibles que resecos cubrían la cavidad de su boca. Pasó de nuevo por su mejilla, navegó por las mandíbulas gruesas, cada línea que le había sido prohibida por trece años… cada línea la dibujó en su memoria.

_"¿Habrías sido tú quien tocara mi cuerpo por última vez?"_

Y otra lágrima cayó en el pómulo derecho, resbalando perezosa hasta perderse en el oleaje azul del cabello añil. Unos dedos que angustioso delineaban toda la piel. Cerró sus ojos entonces y leyó cada trazo con sus yemas, recorrió todo el cuerpo como siempre lo había hecho, con sus parpados cerrados, con su mente, su alma, su corazón, su todo…

_"¿Me habrías besado una última vez, Saga?"_

Los dedos, falanges blancos y delgados atravesaron, su mandíbula férrea, se anclaron en la garganta, tentando, palpando, el lugar donde cada vez que su poderosa voz resonaba en el recinto patriarcal, esa piel vibraba a su paso. El sitio donde el aire pasaba de su nariz a sus pulmones, respiraba y se sentía… Descendiendo así hasta las clavículas… perderse y separarse la una de la otra hasta los hombros de acero, rodear y bajar el pecho de dios, atravesar riveras cuadriculadas en su abdomen, juguetear un tanto con el perfecto ombligo. Pasar por sus caderas… seguir hasta sus piernas, desviando el paso al camino que iba a su gracia y perdición. Llegó así hasta sus pies, presionando un poco la planta de sus pies, cada dedo, cada músculo, para luego hacer el recorrido en reversa.

_"¿Hubieras soportado mi muerte?"_

Y los dedos terminaron posando su sitio entre las manos de la muerte fría, entrelazándolo como el amanecer se tiñe de atardecer, como el mar y el cielo en el firmamento infinito, siempre juntos, siempre separados… luz y sombra, divinidad y pecado, el siervo y el líder, la justicia y la traición.

Entonces dejó que sus labios bebieran una última vez, una última, el sabor de su piel de guerra, de su cuerpo guerrero. Besó su abdomen, derredor a su ombligo… subió con castos y dulces besos, catando con su nariz la soberana frialdad de cada músculo, el olor a muerte y Jazmín que discurría de su dermis. Ya no el aroma viril de la carne cocinándose con sexo. Ya no el perfume de tierra y fuego que se rociaba con el sudor de su cuerpo quemándose en la lujuria de sus manos. Ya no… ya no…

_"Me has condenado, Saga…"_

Entre besos los labios llegaron hasta el cuello, subiendo, vibrando su garganta de lágrimas y del llanto que de nuevo quería soltarse.

_"Más no lloraré más"_

Labios que destinaron un ósculo sagrado en los que ya estaban cerrados por la muerte.

_"No me lamentaré, ni siquiera de tu engaño"_

Y sus manos abandonaron las ajenas para posicionarse a un lado de la mandíbula. Ejercer presión, provocar que las puertas al Eliseo dormido se abrieran para él, tan sólo un segundo más.

_"Buscaré entenderte Saga… Entender el porqué de tu silencio…"_

En el espacio turbio de una boca helada, sin aliento, sin vida, Virgo destiló un beso santo e impío. Labios que se tomaron el tiempo delineando aquellos, lengua que sin pausa se internó en la cueva inerte, palpando un paladar frio, una lengua sin vida… Entregando su alma para que fuera enterrada con la de él.

_"Sigues siendo el hombre a quien admiré…"_

Terminó el beso… cubrió con los mantos todo el cuerpo, rodeándolo, envolviéndolo luego de haber peinados las hebras azules. Preparándolo… para ser banquete de microbios…

_"Porque siempre admiré tu esencia…"_

Abandonó la habitación sombría, con algunos candelabros, incienso que se devoraba víctima del fuego. Dejó el amplio pasillo y se encontró con Aldebarán y Aioria, quienes ya estaban preparandoel cuerpo de Afrodita. Ninguno de ellos vio rastro de dolor alguno en el sexto guardián, quien sin mirarlos fijamente y manteniendo sus parpados cerrados, salió del recinto con la misma seguridad con la que abandonaba los espacios patriarcales.

_"Por ello, te acompañaré incluso más allá de la muerte"_

Y para el atardecer, allí estaban los cinco dorados viendo como aquellos cuerpos antes preparados eran colocados en tierra, enterrados frente a ellos. De pie y en el orden que su constelación le indicaba, estaban ellos en una especie de semicírculo mientras unas últimas palabras por parte de Aldebaran, quien mejor estaba de todos ellos, eran destinadas a sus antiguos compañeros. Un sollozo cortó la voz del taurino, y Shaka giró su rostro a un lado, para escuchar con mayor claridad los murmullos impotentes de Milo, ante la brutal despedida. De nuevo cubrió con sus manos las espesas cabelleras añil, se maldijo por haber hecho caso a las palabras de su amigo y permitido pasar al caballero de Cisne… por no comprender porque Camus había preferido morir para darle una lección a su discípulo… por no tener tiempo de despedidas.

Y de inmediato, cegado por la rabia, la indignación, por el cruel destino que les tocaba; posó sus turquesas sobre la tumba de Saga de Géminis, con odio, intenso odio… Sólo pensar que estaba siendo enterrado con los mismo honores que su amigo, su compañero, su persona más preciada, le revolvía el estomago. Sólo imaginar que ese traidor estaba obteniendo el mismo trato de gloria que Camus le hervía la sangre.

Ahogado de dolor, cegado de amargura, no tuvo reparo en expresarse.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA TENEMOS A ESE TRAIDOR AQUÍ?—exclamó, mirando a sus otros compañeros.—. ¡DEBIMOS HECHAR SUS CARNES A LOS PERROS! ¡POR SU CULPA OCURRIÓ TODO ESTO!—Aioria buscó tomarlo de los brazos, calmarlo—. ¡SUELTAME LEO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DEBERÍAS SENTIR LO MISMO!—le interpeló mirándolo fijamente—. ¡POR SU CULPA MURIÓ AIOROS! ¡MURIERON TODOS! ¡TODOS MALDITA SEA!

—¡CALLA MILO!—le gritó Aioria, golpeado con las palabras y mirando fijamente la expresión inerte del primer y sexto guardián—. Ya sabemos que paso, la doble personalidad, el mal…

—¡ME IMPORTA POCO LAS EXPLICACIONES!—espetó quitándose de los brazos, derramando furiosas lágrimas—. ¡ES UN TRAIDOR! ¡UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

—Milo, detente.

El escorpión calló de inmediato al escuchar la voz serena y pausada de Shaka, quien con su inmutable expresión le dirigía su rostro con severidad.

—Ninguno de nosotros podemos juzgarlo. Ninguno—sentenció aplacando con dificultad la molestia por las palabras—. Si Athenea le ha perdonado, no somos quienes para condenarle.

_"Y te seguiré defendiendo…"_

—No está en nuestras manos… ya el destino ha dictaminado su castigo.

_"Hasta el fin de mis días…"_

Caminó con paso solemne dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Aldebarán terminó por acercarse a Milo y cubrirlo en un caluroso abrazo fraternal. Aioria no quitó la vista de los pasos de Shaka, ni Mu de la tumba de Saga…

No había nada más que objetar.

El destino había dispuesta un lugar para el castigo de Saga, rodeado del olor a muerte y jazmines…

Y en ese lugar, también se quedo el alma de Shaka.

_"Mientras intento comprenderte…"_


End file.
